Highschool
by The Beautiful Unicorn
Summary: A young teenager named Tenebrae is a very gifted student who does well in his marks and is very quit, he becomes friends with the Canadian girl named Ashley who is a gifted student as well but that's when trouble starts. Just like high school filled with romance, friendship and jealousy. Rating may change


**Alright so this is my first low leveled story and my first published story on this site, I hope that you find it interesting enough to deserve at least one review.**

* * *

Today was going to be a boring uneventful day filled with idiots complaining about school and how learning was quit useless but of course it would always be more useful than gossiping and playing sports, Tenebrae knew that however much they complained nothing would change except the fact that their brains would stay the same; dumb, foolish, stupid and missing. He never understood the people who slouched whenever it was time to get back to class or why some people would get frantic at tests, quizzes and questions they had to answer. He on the other hand always focused, learned and for the most time he was always the third person in the class to get an A+ while others got a C, F and mostly D-, he knew that they paid no attention to their lessons and that if they did then maybe they would have the same marks as he did. The other two people who always got A+ like he did were a new Canadian girl with brown hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin and no friends because most other girls were jealous of her marks, while the other was an Asian guy with black hair, dark brown eyes, yellowish skin and two friends who he hung out with only when he wasn't studying which was most of the time.

Tenebrae himself never had or never wished to hang out with friends because most likely they would all be with the same idea of school being stupid and pointless, plus he wasn't the kind of guy to like being social and preferred his own company rather than anyone else's. His family loved him dearly for he was like most of their household which was quit, patient, dangerous if provoked and very clever and smart, also his family didn't possess bad looks, actually they were pretty sexy in a dark, dangerous and attractive way. He had a younger sister, who was in middle school at her second year there meaning 7th grade which she did great in, while his older brother who was in primary school in 2nd grade which he was disliked in but still did well and even better than the other kids. His siblings and he were taught from the beginning to love and adore knowledge and to honor the chance of becoming great people with the help of knowledge and education, so therefore they have to try harder and harder till they reached whatever their goal was in life. So Tenebrae worked very hard to get where he was for he knew so much things at his age that others older even wouldn't, for he studied different languages, art and writing on his own as well.

So as Tenebrae stared into the ceiling thinking about the dumb footballs players and their moronic cheerleader girlfriends as they complained about the lesson being taught by the teacher, no one would of course notice him and everyone let him sit in his quit seat near the end of the room and near the shadows. The football players never started trouble with him in breaks or lunch because he always kept to the shadows and not out of fear, the normal male students would stay away from him because they thought he was some kind of mind-reading-alien who was better to stay away from. Girls usually never noticed him because he would always be in the shadows which they never looked at much, he watched every single person in his class at lunch break or at break so that he mesmerized every single action they did or were going to do. He wasn't a stalker but by this he knew what everyone was like and what their personalities were made of, it helped him in identifying how to work with them if he was grouped up with them so that he'd know what he was dealing with. Although most of the time he was always grouped alone, the teachers all liked him so they mostly heeded and respected his request to work alone.

Tenebrae got up and did his normal morning activities which included brushing his teeth which were shiny and white except the fact that his canines looked sharper than most people's, but that was how most of his family was like which other people saw as freaky and gross. He dressed himself in his black jeans and hooded sweater which was also colored black which Tenebrae liked very much, while his hair which was till his collarbone and black as a raven's wing was placed in its normal style after he'd brushed it before placing it in a way that covered his left eye. His eyes which were an icy blue looked cold and calculating as if he really was an odd student, Tenebrae's skin however was anything but dark for he almost paper white. He looked like the rest of his family except his eyes which were like his mother while the rest were like his father which were a bright emerald, but never once had he been jealous of his siblings and how they had inherited the bright and rare color. He was content with how he looked and how he acted and that was quite enough or him whom no one but his family would understand, no one else understood him and his actions which was the way he liked it.

As he prepared to leave his room he smiled a small smile that looked a little out of place although not a bad difference but rather a great one, he started slowly descending the stairs with a quit and noiseless pace which he had taught himself every time he went to the forest with his uncle who adored him very much. When he reached the bottom he made his way to the kitchen where he found like usual his mother getting breakfast ready, he knew by the smell that it was pancakes which he thought was alright. His mother went to work after she dropped his younger siblings and after that she went shopping, visiting one of her friends (which wasn't much) or reading before she had to go pick up his younger siblings once more and then she would make dinner, his father however always left early for work and came back very late which was why his mother would sometimes make dinner later on. He liked both of his parents and understood that they loved him, Hecate (his sister's name) and Ker (his brother's name). So as he walked silently towards his mother he thought of his school day and couldn't help but sigh softly, his mother smiled as turned around to face him.

''what is it Tenebrae? Is everything okay at school or did something wrong happen?'' she said with her quit, soft and quick voice which was always comforting to hear.

''school is always filled with the same morons who don't care about knowledge and how always make little a little harder to learn even if I already know how to ignore them quit well'' he answered looking with a poker face at his mother as she laughed slightly before resuming the pancake making.

''oh Tenebrae, I know how you feel about all those classmates but as long as you are doing well and making us proud and yourself proud there is nothing else you need to worry about except if one of them starts harming you'' answered his mother as she finished with last pancake which she placed on the big plate filled with many of them.

Tenebrae nodded as he brought out the syrup, forks and plats before he followed his mother to the table where he set them about in the right order, his mother smiled softly at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then she began going up the stairs after she'd informed him that he could now while she awoke his siblings. He smiled back before he began eating his breakfast and when he was done (he never ate much)he cleared away his plate before washing it and drying it quite well, then when he was about to leave the house his two siblings appeared with his mother and they all bide him goodbye. He did the same and was hugged by his mother who told him to be careful, he said he would be and he meant it which not everyone his age did. He walked out of the door and then opened his car's front door before climbing in himself and seated himself comfortably, he checked for his school bag which was there in the seat behind his. Then he turned his car on before slowly stirring it out of the drive way, when he was out he began increasing his speed till it was his preferred one which wasn't too fast neither too slow but the important thing was that it got him to school every day except weekends.

As he drove towards his high school which wasn't even a high school in his mind because of the idiotic minds of the students there, he sighed softly as he looked ahead knowing that his school would appear soon at the corner of the road where it stood in its same place for thirty years. He did know the history of the school but some people said it just seemed odd to know everything about your school, he thought you should always be ready for anything unexpected to happen because not everything should surprise you. Tenebrae had done his homework at break when he was sitting in the shadows near a closed workhouse filled with sport's outdoor gear; it was mostly never used so Tenebrae always sat in its shadows where he did what he wanted to do in the silent shadows. Sometimes he would even find a garter snake because their school was at the edge of a forest, then after he would finish his homework he would study the snake in the shadows before he would open the workhouse silently and would come out with a dead mouse (The workhouse was always filled with dead mice which got killed by someone stepping on their tail or such) and feed it to the snake who would soon be on its way back where it came from.

He liked snakes, lizards and overall animals but meat-eaters mostly so he liked to sit and watch spiders eat flies which was quite interesting, or snakes swallowing mice before moving back to the forest filled with much more snakes than someone could probably count. If someone noticed him feeding dead mice to snakes they never spoke or told him to stop so he guessed no one even noticed, _they are probably too busy f***ing their girlfriends anyway _he said to himself but not in a bitter way but just as a fact. As he drove to his school's parking lot he got ready to park his car into a dark corner where no one will even notice his arrival, as he began to drive it to a corner he noticed a new car in the parking way that he had never noticed before. He disliked being surprised so he promised himself to find out who owned the car so that he'd place them in his list of memorizations, so he stopped his car in the shade of an overhanging tree that covered it completely with shadows which never bothered Tenebrae; in fact he liked it that way. So he covered his head with his hood as he began walking in the shadows towards the school's ''garden'', actually he thought it looked more like a desert which was probably very true.

He made his way towards a school bench which was underneath the shade of one of the only trees there which was an old oak tree, the school took care of it and got angry at anyone who damaged it but Tenebrae knew that one day someone will cause harm to the poor tree. He settled down comfortably before placing his bag next to him and began watching other people going around with their own thoughts and actions although he heard a lot of them complaining about school which caused him to smirk lightly, he could bet that most of them didn't realize that there was a test going on in reading and in writing which he had already gotten ready for. He continued to watch the people around him but for the most part he watched the tree covering him, he could hear the birds and small animals such as squirrels and insects which interested him more than gossip and sports ever did. He knew that his school's football team was going to play against another team next week and everyone was excited, he on the other hand never cared or never will care about sports except swimming which he was good at. So he continued looking and observing people, but he mostly enjoyed his solitude in darkness with the big oak tree.

* * *

Finally everyone started getting inside the school and into the hallway where all the lockers were located which meant lots of shoving and pulling, Tenebrae had a slim body so he easily slithered between everyone's sides and even underneath some who were mostly people taller than everyone else, so in the end he arrived at his locked which was also located in a dark and shadowy area. He took out the books he needed for today which were not a lot because of the test and the ''no cheating rule'' which a lot of kids were bound to break, no one cheated from him because he made sure of that when he wrote in cursive and in his own writing which the teachers said was amazing and fancy. Also his seat was the one net to the side wall and off into the shadows where most people wouldn't be able to read in, he knew how to because he had done that from when he was a child for he had always liked darkness. So it was no problem to see in the dark which he had learned to do quite well because of his love for the dark, Tenebrae thought about the test as he began walking towards class with his books in the crook of arm which he leaned against his hip for support to the weight of the book on only one of his slim and thin arms.

He walked towards his seat and wasn't surprised to find someone else was in the room but he did become surprised in the inside when he noticed the person was sitting next to his seat which no one ever sat next to, it was the brown-haired girl who was right now getting her paper ready or class. The Asian kid was there as well but he was in a far away seat which a little to the right of the room rather than the left, Tenebrae went on ahead and sat in his seat where he began getting his papers and books ready for the class. He wondered why the girl was sitting next to him rather than where she normally sat down which was two seats in front of him, he decided to question her after he had gotten his stuff ready which he did in a short time because part of him was a perfectionist who liked certain things in a certain way. When Tenebrae had gotten his stuff ready for class he turned to look at the girl, she was not mean to him and in fact she seemed to notice him more than people usually ever did. She was frowning slightly as she looked down at one of her papers in confusion before the frown was cleared off being replaced by focus features, she didn't wear glasses but it seemed obvious to Tenebrae that she was a smart girl.

''may I ask you something?'' asked Tenebrae in a soft, quit but ready to become low and dangerous voice which made the girl turn around quickly only to smile widely at him even though he was sure she barely knew him.

''yes, you may. Actually if you don't mind I would like to explain why I am sitting next to you, you see there is a new student coming and he wanted my seat so the teacher arranged for him to take it and for me to sit next to you'' she answered with a smile filled with happiness that he began to wonder why people would not want to hang out with her even if she seemed nice.

''I was about to ask you that myself, so from now on you would always sit next to me in every class correct?'' asked Tenebrae with the corners of mouth twitching into a smile which was unnatural or him to do much less in front of other people.

''yes, I hope you don't mind. By the way if you don't know my name its Ashley and no need to tell me yours because I already know'' she answered with a light blush spreading her cheeks making her seem prettier and lively while at the same time kind.

''I don't mind, I never really sit next to other people though so most of the time I'm really used to being alone which I hope you wouldn't mind Ashley'' he said testing her name for the first time on his tongue which felt odd and weird somehow.

''I don't mind at all Tenebrae, actually I don't have any friends as well but I wish I did if it's just one friend so I'm used to being alone as well'' she said smiling before Tenebrae and she started to proceed in getting ready to meet their classmates who had yet to show up.

Tenebrae found that Ashley wasn't that bad of company even if they had only talked a little to each for only a little bit of time he actually found her interesting to talk to, she wasn't proud or arrogant and actually seemed to want to make friends although the other girls disliked her very much for her brain. He disliked the idea of being hated because he was able to solve a problem or get an A+ which didn't seem fair at all; he hoped good luck to Ashley who seemed to deserve company although they wouldn't accept her into their idiotic group. Tenebrae suddenly remembered what Ashley had said about a new kid and suddenly it dawned upon him whose car he had seen parked in the school parking lot that day when he had arrived in the school's parking lot. He bet that the kid would be a football fan or a football player who would act like the big joke that he was and that he would be nasty to younger or less larger students, Tenebrae hoped the new kid wouldn't try getting into his way because then he would have to risk getting Tenebrae to kick him somewhere hurtful. _He probably won't because hopefully he would listen to the rumors about me _thought Tenebrae smiling slightly as all of the class filled the room.

* * *

When three of his classes finished Tenebrae moved from his seat and towards the door but kept to the left partly because he liked walking that way and partly because he liked to keep clear of people, as he walked forward he noticed a lot of classmates gathering around a certain area which they covered pretty well with their backs outward. Most of the students there were football players that looked excited, Tenebrae guessed they were gathering around the new student who probably was very fit and great to be a football player. Tenebrae never got excited over new students because they came and went soon it would be time to move on, but as he walked alone the hallway towards the cafeteria he knew deep in his heart that this new student might cause trouble to him which was why it was better to ignore people like that. When he reached the waiting line he found it smaller than usual, _the new student only got here and he's already popular? Wow, football player are dumb _thought Tenebrae as he finished placing thing onto his tray before moving towards his usual table. When Tenebrae had sat down he started slowly eating his lunch, it wasn't that bad but he could've made it better with his mind.

''hey Tenebrae, do you mind if I sit in your table?'' asked a small and quit voice that sounded familiar which made Tenebrae look up slowly only to find it Ashley standing in front of his table with a tray.

''of course you may, this table isn't mine it's the school's'' answered Tenebrae quietly as he gestured to the chair in front of his for Ashley to sit in which she gladly did.

''thanks, usually people dislike me sitting next to them so…I was a little surprised when you let me sit here'' she said and he could clearly tell that she was hurt by those other girls even though she tried very hard to hide it that he even had a little trouble finding out himself.

''anytime, you can sit here any day'' Tenebrae answered as he glanced at Ashley brightened smiling face which seemed too kind to have people treat her this way, so he decided to have little mercy on her which was usually not his problem or his concern.

''thank you Tenebrae'' answered Ashley with a smiling face as she started opening her milk container which she had picked instead of the juice bottle from the cafeteria food.

Tenebrae nodded quietly as he started nibbling on his chocolate chip cookie which was one of the better things that his school lunch offered, as he nibbled on his cookie he began to wonder if letting Ashley sit in the same lunch table would make thing better or worse. But then he stopped questioning his decision when he remembered the happiness on her face which would be cruel to put out, he would sit there with here till she got friends or when she grew tired of his solemn company which he was pretty sure was terrible. He wasn't a skilled social person but it wasn't like someone can even read his face much less get to know him well, he never trusted people because they could easily break it with one swish of a mistake then where would he be? Exactly, the answer was nowhere. So he would sit next to Ashley as long as it brought him no trouble or anything he didn't want happening, he was sure that nothing would change really because no one liked her so they wouldn't care if she sat in the same lunch table as he the dangerous alien-mind-reader did. He was sure the other students hated him and Ashley so there was no point in worrying, plus Ashley seemed like a nice person to hang out with.

Suddenly the bell rang and Tenebrae knew that it was the outside break bell which he had gotten used to quit often for it was the time that most people went crazy in, rushing over to put back their trays and cramming in as much of their leftover food as possible into their mouths. It was quit disgusting to watch but Tenebrae managed it like he had managed everything else that his high school mates did that was gross, so as they did the usual food devouring he simply got outside to the high school's ''garden'' which appeared to be a Kansas desert. As he settled into the same bench he thought of his school day and how bad and moronic his classmates were, then he sighed before looking at the shady tree that had always been there making his bench almost invisible unless one was to look closely. He wanted to be next to the old workhouse but he decided to go there after sitting on the bench for a while longer, plus the outside break was long enough for him to go and sit next to the workhouse where his favorite snakes would come looking for food. Tenebrae also wondered how a forest could be next to a desert like ''garden'', but then again he debuted the teacher even watered the area here while the forest was a forest.

So standing up he started heading towards his favorite area in the school grounds which was the workhouse and partly the forest, he liked sitting there in the shade for most of the time till they were called once more for class which was going to be a test today. It was one of those days where everyone would be groaning and basically bitching about how much tests there was on that day, Tenebrae was confused sometimes about his classmates because it seemed as I they didn't deserve to graduate from grade 5. But being with those people taught him patience which his family had already and so he had an added amount of it, being patient was not the problem but being stuck to working with these people at times was the problem which was why he mostly worked alone. So as he reached the workhouse he glanced around to check if any snakes were around and that was when his eye caught a slither coming from the left, he smirked before moving into the workhouse and emerging forth with a dead mouse held by the tail which was held by a gloved hand a Tenebrae fed it straight into the awaiting jaws of the snake which swallowed it almost greedily as if it hadn't eaten which made Tenebrae smile even more as he prepared to sit there petting the snake in the sun, but that would have to wait till he is finished its food but Tenebrae could wait for he had lots and lots of time that he could easily spare.

* * *

**The chapter will get longer as the story progresses, if you like the story and want the next chapter to come quicker you may review which would lift my spirits up more than you can imagine. Have a nice day everyone. **


End file.
